prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Irony
Irony is the opposide thing of what things mean. Irony can be seen as something funny. Season 1 *Michael Scofield, a man who's doing good things for the world, ends up in Fox River. *Susan Hollander, a woman who loves Theodore Bagwell, sees him moments later on America's Most Wanted. *Becky Gerber plays the game "Patience" in a prison. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IUuX5ibqKCM *Michael who was angry that Lincoln ended up in prison is in fact indirectly responsible for it, because of the $90,000 that he gave to Michael to pay his study. *Michael is responsible for Tweener's betraying. If he didn't stole the watch from Roy Geary, Bellick wouldn't sent Tweener to found of he has a plan. *Abruzzi, who is responsible for PI and so a big part of the first escape plan, has been attacked and could go so not going with this escape plan. *Abruzzi has the keys and is thinking so that Patoshik will being the first to be captured from the van where they are escaping with. However, in season 2, Abruzzi is the first one who was found and died because he didn't wanted to get captured and sent back to prison. Season 2 *Lincoln Burrows killed a gang member, but he was arrested for killing Terrence Steadman. *Theodore Bagwell kidnapped Susan Hollander, Zack Hollander and Gracey Hollander, but was also the one who saved them by calling the police. *Sara Tancredi, a doctor who took the hippocratic oath killed Bill Kim. *Alexander Mahone, the man who is trying to capture Michael Scofield ends up working with him to bring down The Company. *Brad Bellick is arrested and requested to be brought to Fox River hoping to receive special treatment from the staff. The night guards who had previously worked for him are now hostile towards him. *Lincoln Burrows, who was set up by the Company-worker, Paul Kellerman, attempts to work with Paul in order to get to his son. *Michael Scofield, who robbed a bank to get into Fox River, ends up in Sona. *Terrence Steadman did use the gun from Lincoln Burrows, which then has Lincoln's fingerprints. He then shoot himself with the gun. If they discovered then that Terrence was alive, they could think that Lincoln killed him. Season 3 *World, a gang member of Lechero's gang was 6 years to life. Lechero, however is 5 years to life. *Gretchen Morgan removed her scratches, a scene later we see someone dying. *World, a Sona inmate has been killed by Mahone, one of the new people who brings "a new world" in Sona. *Alexander Mahone, a Federal Agent in charge for hunting the Fox River Eight ends up in Sona. *James Whistler, the man who is thought to be a fisherman, escapes from Michael, Lincoln and Mahone and takes the car of a fisherman. *Lechero, who was arrested for as drugs kingpin, is working with people in Sona who use drugs and he hates it. *Michael blames Mahone for killing his father, Aldo Burrows, later Mahone kills another person, World. *In Fox River, Manche Sanchez who reveals who escaped, in Sona, it is Bellick who reveals who escaped. *Lechero reveals to the new people, (Mahone and Michael) about that there is no gang at Sona, while he actually the only one who is a real gang at Sona. *Lechero, Bagwell and Bellick think that they are successful in escaping, while the rest of the group (Whistler, McGrady, Mahone and Michael) are successful to escape, because they were caught. *Bellick, who reveals to Lechero that he will using him, just like Bellick himself is used it unknown when Sammy attacked Michael and taked the cross away while Lechero was there. *Michael helped Alexander Mahone to escape from Sona, the man who killed his father. *Michael Scofield, who was in prison to save his brother, Lincoln Burrows out of Fox River, is himself imprisonent in Sona, where now his brother Lincoln Burrows has to save him out. *The Sona Four are all accidently imprisoned in Sona. **Michael was put in Sona, because he "killed" Bill Kim, while it was actually Sara. **McGrady accidently killed a woman with a car. **Whistler had a bar fight with the Mayor's son, later he died because of this. **Mahone was not as smart as Michael, who had put drugs in the Christina Rose boat. *World was also indirect responsible for the man he should kill: Michael Scofield, because of the piece of paper that lead to the Birds Guidebook, which did lead to the Scylla and Christina Scofield's death, which was why Sara Tancredi was in prison and did lead to the death of Michael Scofield. *Lincoln is angry at Michael, who did stop Whistler from leaving Sona. Gretchen, who was planning to let Whistler escape from Sona, is responsible for telling the truth (because of Whistler and Michael), and did kill Zavala and his bodyguard, which did cause the mission to fail and mostly the death of L. J. Burrows. *Sophia Lugo, a clean young woman, who only has one boyfriend, James Whistler says to Hurtado that's she Lechero's whore. *Bellick asks what the translation for "don't shoot" in the Spanish. Lechero says what it is. Lechero will being later get shot. *If the Company didn't hold an exchange between LJ and Whistler, the Company would never end. *Following Cheo's death and unknown to the Sona guards that it was Sammy's cell as well, Cheo, who was killed by Lechero, is indirect responsible for the death of his friend, Papo. *T-Bag said that Michael brought the last time when he broke out prison, he brought very bad people out of prison. T-Bag himself is a bad man. *Sammy had a gun which he did wanna kill Michael Scofield with. However following his death by Michael, Lechero (who also was the gun pointed at) is resposible for the deaths of Cyrus and Cristobal (his thugs), because of his gun. *T-Bag hoped that Michael did kill World (while he was a member of Lechero's gang), but Mahone did kill World and because of this, T-Bag hoped that Mahone could kill Sammy. Ironically enough, it was Michael Scofield who finished Sammy off. *In Dirt Nap, Sammy revealed that they were no more members living besides T-Bag and Lechero. However, 3 people can be seen in lechero's room guarding, walking and talking to Lechero. Ironically enough, Sammy starts his own gang, unaware of the other gangmembers. Season 4 *Gretchen Morgan reveals to Michael Scofield that Sara's head was fake. Behind Whistler and Gretchen can being seen a souvenir shop. *James Whistler and other people think that the Scylla-card is one piece. A few hours later, it has been revealed that the Scylla is not one piece, but six. *Sara Tancredi, the woman who loved Michael Scofield and was revealed to be dead, was moments later seen by Michael after he tried to kill Gretchen, the woman who "killed" Sara. *Alexander Mahone who was searching for the Fox River Eight to put them back in Fox River, could have been put into Fox River himself if he didn't find all the Scylla cards. *Alex, Michael and Lincoln are dressed up as cops, while actual police have been searching for them. *Two people (Alex and Sara) who Wyatt was trying to kill are in the court house, where you can get arrest for a killing. *General Jonathan Krantz has asked to all Scylla cardholders to hold there card with them any time, while Krantz only never has his card with him any time. *General Jonathan Krantz who wants to get Michael Scofield and his team, has taken Michael Scofield to make him better in order to get the Scylla back. *Donald Self, the one who wants to see the Company burning to the ground, is working for General Jonathan Krantz, the one who he has taken the Scylla from. *Donald Self felt in the water and was swimming to the beach after Jonathan Krantz's Company-worker shot at his wife who is in vegetated state. Because of this, Self ended up in the hospital, making himself at vegetated state. *Christina Scofield is talking and looking at a paint of the Taj Mahal. Ironically enough she didn't know that because of this Michael escaped with the group and later hunted for the Scylla because of the Taj Mahal construction at the place of Henry Pope. * A newsman who works for Fox is talking about a press conference. Ironically enough is Fox studios the maker of Prison Break. *Jonathan Krantz who was responsible for putting Lincoln Burrows in an electric chair in Fox River, was later brought himself to Fox River in the same electric chair. *General Jonathan Krantz kills a Scylla Card Holder, Howard Scuderi in front of his daughter, Lisa Tabak, making her stopping with being a Scylla Card Holder. Prison Break - The Final Break *Sara Tancredi, who don't trust Gretchen Morgan, is attempting to work with Gretchen in order to escape from Miami-Dade Penitentiary Women's Facility. *Sara was poisoned by Gretchen, the woman who she trusted most in Miami-Dade Penitentiary Women's Facility. *Sara, a doctor, was poisoned and helped by another doctor. *T-Bag betrays Michael and Sara from escaping, while this actually saves them. *In Fox River, Michael asked Sara to let open the door. In this episode, Michael let the door open for Sara. Prison Break - The Conspiracy *Tom Paxton runs away from Fox River, unknown what happened there. At the end it has been revealed that the beginning is the end. *Paxton was sent to kill Lincoln Burrows by Jack Mannix. Eventually after Jack's betrayel, Paxton saved Burrows' life. *Tom Paxton, who saw the next morning in prison 2 inmates (black and white) fighting with each other were brought to the SHU. If he doesn't work with an agent, Tom could brought to the SHU himself by an Correction Officer. *Tom Paxton, who heard from Agent Richardson and Agent Bates that he has to kill Lincoln Burrows, hears not much later then an hour that he save Lincoln Burrows from Aldo Burrows. *The Fox River bus who ride in the game actually killed accidently a worker from Fox River himself. *Tom Paxton, who was brought by the Company to kill Lincoln Burrows, was supposed to be killed by Turk, a Company man was supposed to kill Lincoln Burrows and Tom Paxton. Turk was killed by Lincoln Burrows himself. *C-Note said to Tom Paxton that he is on the wrong side of colour, while he will be later left his gang because of working with people with the wrong colour. *Sucre said that Michael is loco to Tom Paxton, while it's actually Haywire who is loco in Michael's cell as revealed by Abruzzi. *Tom Paxton, who was attacked by Moore and Miller, makes a cross over to Haywire, who he had poisoned. *Tom Paxton and Lincoln Burrows are at the same time in the boiler room with a dead Turk. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XKeMk6AjwYo *Mannix created a cover: Paxton is incarcerated for a one degree murder. This was already planned by Mannix to get Paxton to prison. This did mean that Paxton was brought to prison for a murd he didn't commided, just like Lincoln Burrows, the man he need to kill in Fox River. *John Abruzzi said when he first met Tom Paxton that he didn't do favors, however he did a favor for Paxton. Later on another mission, Paxton said he didn't do favors for Abruzzi, however he did a favor for Abruzzi. *Bellick is there when you steal his money. *An unnamed inmate tells Paxton that "Abruzzi is waiting for him in the shower", while it's actually Teets, who wants to betray Abruzzi. *Despite discovering that Paxton was Jack Mannix's boy, Paxton was responsible for killing Teets, and thus saving Abruzzi from being captured by Bellick. Pobeg *Falzone comes in the same prison as Abruzzi, who was actually his boss and now they are equal. (Episode 20) Breakout Kings *At the episode, Go, John Abruzzi was cutting off the hand of Theodore Bagwell, since they were rivals at that time. 6 years later, when T-Bag needed help for his protestic hand, T-Bag used this hand to kill the driver's guard and the guard, this allowed him to escape and find and kill Rodney Johnson and Wayne Garrett. **Ironically enough, T-Bag probably forgot that Abruzzi was responsible for his hand and thus for this escape. Ironic deaths Many ironic deaths happens in Prison Break. Here can be found a list. Role reversal Several characters changed in an ironic way to a character change. Category:Themes